Now What?
by Laine Valentine
Summary: Lets just say this: Large heavy objects fall on Cloud alot in this e.e And! Its Stupidly Hilarious *bow bow* Rated PG-13 for language Xx;;;;


Now What? **Now What?**   
(Its in Play form, live with it,k? ^~ Please? )  
  
  
After hours of wandering the planet with nothing to do a few of the members of the AVALANCHE group decided to visit the others.... 

Three of the former AVALANCHE members where on Chocobos.. well.. all eccept for one....   
Red XIII: Why can't I ride a Chocobo too? 

Cloud: Remember the last time? *lil glare* 

Red: Oh....*sweatdrop*...... *continues to run alongside of them* 

Tifa: *sitting behind Cloud on a Gold Chocobo*Awww... poor Nanaki!! 

Red: *Smiles* Oh, I'll be alright... 

Tifa: so... Where are we going today? Hmm Cloud-chan? *Hugs Cloud* Now what? 

Cloud: ack!! I told you! Don't call me that!!!! .... Today.... We could.... Visit Sephiroth! *Grin* 

Red: Isn't he dead? 

Cloud: well.... for sake of the fic.. the author decided to let him live (I'm being nice to Chocobo boy for now ^~; ) *Does the famous "Cloud shrug"* Dunno why... 

Red: hmm.... 

Soon they arrive at Sephiroth's "Home" in the northern Crater, supirisingly they only find a door on the inner wall of the crater... 

Cloud: He lives in a cave? 

Red: Maybe he just lives here.. you know, Like normal people? 

Tifa:... This is for killing my Father! *Brakes the door down* COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A .... man? *She sees another steel door, alot like the first* .....? *grumbles and prepares to knock it down too* 

*everyone else*: *sweatdrop*... 

Cloud: Uh... Tifa? 

Tifa: *Evil glare* .. *all sweetly and scary-like* Yes..Cloud? 

Cloud: eep! uhm....wouldn't knocking work better? 

Tifa: *blinks* oh yea! *knocks* 

Cloud: whew...*wipes his forehead* 

Sephiroth: *opens the door in his Black Masamune Pajamas* ??? 

Cloud: .... Its 4 in the afternoon and your STILL wearing you PJs?! 

Tifa: awww! I think its cute! *Hugs Seph. forgetting completely what she was going to do earlier* 

Red: ... Hmm.. 

Seph: *Does one of his Evil smiles* Come in.. I'll be right back.. *runs off to get dressed* 

Tifa: *plops down on the Couch* Teehee.. 

Cloud: Tifa?...*waves a hand in front of her face* Weren't you going to kill him for something?? 

Tifa: Hmm.. Who? Oh.. Why would I do that? Hes so adorable.. *Goes off into her daydreams again* 

Red: *Sweatdrop* 

Seph: *walks back in wearing his normal Black coat and Black pants outfit* Why did you all come here??? 

Red: Yes Cloud... why DID we come here? 

Cloud: oh... uhm... *Shrugs* 

Seph: *Sweatdrop* Well get out.. your annoying me.... 

Cloud: *Shrugs again* Why? 

Seph:.....grrr....*Draws Masamune and puts the blade to Cloud's neck* 

Cloud: ...? *Shrugs* Seph.. Your hair is all messed up... *point* 

Seph: Argh! STOP DOING THAT-oh? really?? Ack! *drops Masamune and runs over to a mirror* !! Oh no! My hair!!! gah!!!!! *Starts brushing it* 

Red and Tifa: *sweatdrop*... 

Cloud: *grin* Heh heh... 

Red: *sees a shelf of Anime DVDs* Hmm... *starts looking through them and finds a few Playstation games* Ehrgiez? Whats that?? *pulls it out* 

Seph: No!!! no! don't do that!!!!!*runs over to Red XIII* 

Red: ??? *sees Cloud on the cover with a few other people* What? Why? 

Seph: *Snatches it and puts it in his pocket* Because! 

Red: ... Why was Cloud on the cover? 

Seph: Uhm........ 

Cloud: What? On WHAT cover? 

Red: Of that game... 

Tifa: *fwaps Cloud* 

Cloud: X.X..... 

Tifa: Sephi... Can we play a game... pleeeeeeease? 

Seph: *Gives Tifa an odd look cause she called him Sephi* Eh..... I get to choose the game. 

Red: Alright.. 

Tifa: yay! 

Cloud: *is all knocked out on the couch*.... 

Seph: Hmm... *pulls out Chrono Cross* How about this? 

Tifa: oh!!! Ok.. no Fighting games? *sad face* 

Seph: Well.... *Evil grin, thinks about Ehrgiez* 

Tifa:?? *hopeful look* 

Seph: Alright.. *puts in Ehrgiez* Bwaha.. 

Tifa and Red: ????? 

Seph: *goes into Arcade mode and Selects himself* 

Tifa: What the?! Why am I on this?!?! KEWL!!!!! *Selects self* Er... 

They both start attacking eachother, Seph kicking Tifa's butt only because she hasn't ever played the game and well.. Seph has alot of experience.After about 2 hours... and about 30 rounds later..... 

Tifa: HAH!!!! TAKE THAT YOU FREAK XD *kicking Seph's a$$* 

Sephiroth: Grrr..... 

Cloud: @.@*still knocked out on the couch* 

Red: OO...........*amazed because he isn't in the game* 

Tifa: *after beating Seph for once* Hahaa!! Now what? 

*large heavy unknown object smashes the TV in front of them* 

Seph and Tifa: OO! WHAT THE?!?!?!?! 

Red: Uh oh... 

Seph: My TV! ; ; 

Tifa: Uh oh WHAT, Nanaki? 

Red: Just uhoh Oo.. thats all... 

Tifa Oh... Hmm well then, now what? 

*large heavy object falls on Cloud, this time the object isn't so large or heavy.. its................................... Zack!* 

Zack: AHHH!!!!!!!*clunk* 

Seph, Tifa, and Red: Zack?! 

Cloud: *mumbling* Someone get the number of that Chocobo????@.@ 

Zack: *fwaps cloud* Stupid! I'm not a Chocobo YOU ARE >; 

Cloud: Really? Awesome *gets up n walks around all Chocobo-like* Waaark! 

Tifa: Awesome? 

Seph: I knew there was something wrong with that boy ¬¬;; 

Zack: !!! OH! I have an idea... *whispers to Tifa and Seph* 

Red: I feel so left out *snifflz* ( Aww! *pet pets Nanaki* =^^= ) 

Tifa: Hey Cloud-chan? 

Cloud: Wark? *angry face* WARK! *starts to "peck" the ground* 

Tifa: Oo..eh.... 

Seph: *whispers to Cloud* 

Cloud: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs n wedges himself under the couch* 

Seph: *evil grin* 

Zack: What did you say? 

Tifa: *blinks at Cloud stuffed under the couch* What DID you say? 

Seph: Ha,Ha,Haa! I simply said that the squirrels were after him and that he should hide where they couldn't reach him XD 

Zack: Ookay? Oo;.. *looks to Cloud* Come out already!!! 

Tifa: ~~..... *Drags Cloud out from under the couch* 

Cloud: AHHH!! NOOOO!!!! THE SQUIRRELS!!!!!! 

Tifa: *hits Cloud over the head* SHUSH! 

Cloud: @@;; yes mommy...... *is knocked out* 

Red: Uhm.. So....Now- 

*everyone* DON'T SAY IT!!!! oo;;;; 

Red: OO??? Now what? 

*everyone waits for the large heavy object (or person) to hit* 

Red: ?????? 

Seph: Phew!! Thank Goodness! 

Tifa: Hehehee.. ^^;; 

Cloud: ......xX S...ssquir....squirrells..... 

Zack: That was close... 

*everyone hears some odd screaming and a big CRASH noise outside* 

Zack: Uhoh... 

Seph: Not MORE people ~~; 

Red: Lets go see who it is.. *runs outside* 

*everyone sees who it is and proceeds to attack him* 

Seph: DIE!!!! Die you lardball scum!!!! 

Tifa: Palmer?!! What the heck are you doing out here?!?! 

Palmer: IYEEEEE!! *running from Seph* 

Red: Ah... I see.. He stole the Tiny Bronco.. *is wondering Why Palmer would try that again* 

Cid: *climbing out of the lil crashed ship* G** D@mn M%&*$% F$&%^ Lardball! Get yer A$$ over here!! *jumps out of the lil crashed Tiny Bronco and joins Seph in Chasing Palmer* Come here you!!!! 

Tifa: o.o Oh my..... 

Zack: *shakes his head, sweatdrop*..... 

Cloud: THE SQUIRRELS!!!! 

Red: Oh Shut up Cloud *fwaps Cloud back into LaLa land* 

Cloud: Ohhh.... preety stars.... 

*Tifa, Red, Zack AND Cloud all go back inside to find another TV so they can play Video games! ^~* 

The End... Kyah hahahahahaa   



End file.
